Love you to death
by chantryBOOM
Summary: Zuerst hatten sie beide ihre Herzen aneinander verloren, dann die Vernunft, die Kontrolle, daraufhin Hawke... und nun auch den stets schief vor sich hin grinsenden Heiler, so schien es.


Es war törichter Selbstbetrug gewesen überhaupt daran zu denken, irgendjemand könne helfen. Niemand konnte mehr helfen, es war zu spät.

Es war bereits vor zwei Jahren zu spät gewesen für Anders, damals, nach dem verheerenden Schlag gegen die Kirche Kirkwalls. Damals, als der blonde Mann einen der größten und verheerendsten Kriege losgetreten hatte, den Thedas jemals erfahren musste. Dieser Krieg zwischen den rebellierenden Magiern und den Templern tobte noch heute unerbittlich und Tevinter hatte in diesem blutigen Konflikt schon lange die Oberhand gewonnen.

Sie hatten nicht in dieses verfluchte Land ziehen müssen, um nach Hilfe für Anders zu suchen; nach einem fähigen Magister und arkanen Forscher, der sich mit den Bewohnern des Nichts auskannte und diese zu bannen wusste. Das finstere Imperium war zu ihnen gekommen. Blutmagier und Dämonen verschluckten nach und nach jeden noch so versteckten Flecken dieser trostlos gewordenen Welt und streuten das reinste Chaos. Cullen fragte sich, ob es denn überhaupt noch versteckte Orte gab, an denen die Krieger der Kirche die Macht inne hatten.

Schwer vorstellbar. Doch nun ohnehin belanglos. Denn Anders und er hatten bereits alles eingebüßt, wofür sie gekämpft hatten.

Zuerst hatten sie beide ihre Herzen aneinander verloren, dann die Vernunft, die Kontrolle, daraufhin Hawke... und nun auch den stets schief vor sich hin grinsenden Heiler, so schien es.

Cullen war allein. Einmal wieder. Doch er wollte sich diese Tatsache nicht eingestehen und klammerte sich in seiner Verzweiflung an seine naiven Vorstellungen wie ein Ertrinkender an ein winziges Stück Treibholz.

„Anders." die heisere Stimme des desertierten Templers klang brüchig, als er seinen matten Blick auf eine schemenhafte Gestalt richtete, die nicht weit von ihm entfernt völlig abwesend am Waldrand stand und in die aufziehende Winternacht starrte. Der eisige Wind bauschte die zerschlissene und fleckige Robe des abgemagerten Magiers auf und strich durch seine wirren, blonden Haare.

Er reagierte nicht. Er reagierte seit vielen Tagen schon nicht mehr auf seinen Namen, doch Cullen konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen ihn so zu nennen, wie dieser Mann – oder besser: diese _Kreatur_ – es wollte: '_Rache_'.

Dieser Name, der vielmehr eine treffende Bezeichnung dessen war, was dem unsteten Abtrünnigen innewohnte, schmeckte bitter auf der Zunge des fröstelnden Templers. Alleine der Gedanke an diesen rasenden Geist, nein, diesen... diesen _Dämon_trieb ihm ein flaues Gefühl in die sensibel gewordene Magengegend, widerte ihn an. Er wollte nicht glauben, dass derjenige, für den er die letzten Jahre über durch die Hölle hatte gehen müssen, der, den er trotz _allem_ noch immer so sehr liebte und wertschätzte, fort war.

Niemand ging einfach so fort, nicht, ohne sich zu verabschieden.

Die belegte Stimme des gebrochenen Kriegers war kaum mehr ein vergeblich hoffnungsvolles Wispern und Flehen, als er erneut sprach „Anders. Anders, komm bitte wieder her.".

Und plötzlich lachte der zuvor noch so stille Blonde ein manisches Lachen; widerlich und kälter noch, als der eisige Wind, der Cullen den pulverartigen Neuschnee in das blasse Gesicht peitschte. Anders' viel zu dünner Körper erzitterte merkbar, strauchelte und nur langsam und auffallend desorientiert wendete er sich dem Templer zu.

Es wirkte so surreal, so... erschreckend unmenschlich, wie sich der gehässig kichernde Mann bewegte. Blanker Wahnsinn schwang nicht nur in seiner ungewohnt tiefen und rauen Stimme mit, sondern auch in seiner entrückten Körpersprache.

Kaum einen Wimpernschlag später ging alles ganz schnell.

Vollkommen von Sinnen und unkoordiniert, doch hektisch, schritt der Blonde auf sein verwirrtes Gegenüber zu. Das Knistern von immenser, dunkler Magie in der Luft, gefährlich blaues Glimmen in Anders' verengten Augen, ein dumpfer Schmerz, flehende Worte, ein erstickter Schrei, abruptes Verschlingen immenser Manareserven, das Sirren von scharfem Stahl... und dann war es still. Lediglich der Sturm blies noch gnadenlos und brachte die hohen Tannen am düsteren Waldrand zum Rauschen; es wirkte fast so, als wolle sich die harte Natur über die mickrigen Sterblichen zu ihren Füßen lustig machen.

Mit panischer Verzweiflung in seinem Blick fiel Cullen vor dem hustenden Magier, den er aus Notwehr und reflexartig niedergeschlagen hatte, auf die weichen Knie. Seine zitternden Hände erfassten den im Schnee liegenden Anders fahrig und so, als bestünde der Heiler aus dünnem Glas. Der aufgebrachte Krieger flüsterte leise, entschuldigende Worte, als er den blutenden Heiler zu sich drehte und ihn eilig in seine Arme zog.

Er hauchte ein 'Es tut mir so leid.', ein 'Alles wird wieder gut.'.

… Cullen wusste, dass Zweiteres nicht stimmte.

Leere, rehbraune Augen suchten nun nach dem Gesicht des knienden Templers, so braun, wie jener sie seit Tagen nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Ein kraftloses Lächeln und eine tonlose Bitte verließen den labilen Verstand des schwer atmenden Magiers. Eine drängende Aufforderung nach dem Einlösen eines Versprechens, das Cullen Anders vor zwei Jahren gegeben hatte; damals am Fluss. Ein Versprechen, das den ungleichmäßigen Atem des Kurzhaarigen stocken ließ und ihm den breiten Brustkorb so gewaltsam zuschnürte, dass er glaubte ersticken zu müssen.

_„Versprich es mir." die warmen Finger des lächelnden Blonden legen sich vorsichtig an Cullen's unrasierte Wangen, halten ihn somit davon ab Anders' viel zu sanftem Blick auszuweichen. „Versprich mir, dass du mich tötest, bevor Gerechtigkeit mich zur Gänze verschlingt." bittet der Mann den widerwilligen Templer mit gedämpfter Stimme und sieht ihm durchdringend in die Augen „Mein Körper soll nicht zu einem wandelnden Leichnam, zu einem... Gefäß werden. Ich will nicht so enden wie Kristoff."._

_Cullen ertappt sich dabei die Luft wie gebannt anzuhalten, als sich der schlanke Heiler seinem Gesicht so weit nähert, dass er dessen warmen, ruhigen Atem auf der Haut spüren kann „Bitte."._

_Bevor die leise Stimme des verbitterten Kriegers bricht, versichert er dem Anderen bedingungslos für ihn da zu sein, sollte das Schlimmste eintreten; und dann streckt er seine behandschuhten Hände aus, um den etwas Kleineren mit der pelzbesetzten Jacke in eine enge Umarmung zu ziehen._

_Cullen spürt, wie ihm der gesuchte Abtrünnige einen zarten Kuss auf den Mundwinkel haucht und ihm durch das kurze, gewellte Haar streichelt._

_„Ich liebe dich."_

Es war zu spät, nicht wahr?

Viel zu spät.

Tränen erschwerten ihm die Sicht, als der schwer Gerüstete nach seiner scharfen Waffe griff und seine freie Hand vorsichtig unter Anders' Kinn legte, um dessen hübschen Kopf ein wenig zurück zu drücken. Seine schweren, beschlagenen Handschuhe hatte sich Cullen ausgezogen und achtlos in den knöchelhohen, blubefleckten Schnee geworfen; denn kein grobes Rüstleder und keine kalten Metallschnallen sollten den bleichen Magier während seiner letzten, verzweifelten Atemzüge berühren.

Anders keuchte schwer, verfiel daraufhin für ein paar schnelle Herzschläge lang einer ungnädigen Schnappatmung und krallte sich mit verkrampften Fingern an den bestickten Saum des langen Wappenrocks, den der Deserteur bei ihm unter seiner Rüstung trug. Es war unerträglich den Kampf des Abtrünnigen mit ansehen zu müssen und diese ausweglose Situation trieb Cullen eine unglaubliche Angst in die angespannten Glieder. Die Angst vor dem Bevorstehenden, dem er nun nicht mehr - so wie in den letzten Wochen - ausweichen konnte.

_Das hier_ war das Ende.

Cullen zögerte sehr, sehr lange und als er sein schartiges Langschwert schließlich an Anders' Kehle hob, schloss er die nassen Augen um das, was folgen sollte, nicht zu sehen.

Der schlaffe Magier wehrte sich nicht, sondern blickte an seinem Erlöser vorbei in den trostlosen, schneeverwehten Himmel.

Ob es dort oben noch einen Platz für ihn gab...? Vermutlich nicht.


End file.
